Edinburgh Events
by Stephholby24
Summary: This is the sequel fan fic to my other fan fic, 'Two Minds, One Choice' and will have lots of different events happens throughout Jac and Jonny's stay in Edinburgh, Jac and Jonny are in Scotland for there week's holiday, but when things go unexpectantly wrong how will they cope with the change of plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Hi, so this is the sequel story to my fan fic, Two Minds, One Choice, this fic is basically about Jac and Jonny's trip to Scotland that takes an unexpected turn in events on a number of occasions.  
I hope you enjoy reading this as much as Two Minds, One Choice.**

Continued from last time (Jac and Jonny)

_... Jonny then grabbed the bottle of fanta from out of the bag that was by Jac's legs and took a few big gulps, before returning it back to the bag and restarting the engine and joining back on to the motorway "Next stop, Edinburgh!" Jonny said as he continued the rest of the journey to Scotland..._

The night was drawing in and Jonny had just pulled in to the hotel car park in Edinburgh, he seemed quite alert and awake as he had been entertaining himself by singing and joining in with the quiz that the people on the radio had held for the public, surprisingly to himself, he managed to get most of the questions right and with that he felt on top of the world.

As they came to a standstill, Jonny cut the engine, instantly turning on the lights inside of the car, so he could see what he was doing, Jac was still sound asleep, cradling her bump and had been that way for the last couple of hours, Jonny sat there wondering what mood Jac would wake up in if he woke her up, but decided that he could probably cope in whatever mood that she was in so went ahead and woke her up,

"Jac!, Jac... Jac sweetheart, we are here, we are at the hotel in Edinburgh!" Jonny said, quite loudly, shaking her slightly until she began to stir,

"No we are not, you're just tormenting me cos you know that ill need a wee or something!" Jac replied, still with her eyes closed as she crossed her arms and leant her head against the window, causing her hair to bunch up as her head slipped down the window payne.

"I'm not joking, we are here look outside and you'll see the hotel!... Well i'm going in because i don't know about you, but i'm absolutely freezing!" Jonny said, as he un clipped his seat belt and opened his door, causing Jac to open her eyes and do the same,

"Fine, I was only messing around anyway!" Jac said as she stepped out of the car, shutting the door loudly behind her and joining Jonny at the boot of the car, they both grabbed a couple of bags each and locked the car up for the night.

Moments later they both entered the modern looking hotel reception area, hand in hand and walked up towards the reception desk,

"Hello, how can I help you sir and madam?" The old looking gentlemen, that was sitting behind the computer screen said politely as they came to a standstill,

"Oh Hello, We have a large room booked, under the name Jonny Maconie!" Jonny said, squeezing Jac's hand slightly and smiling at her.

"Ok sir, I'll just find out what room you're in and escort you up there!" The man said, typing in Jonny's name to find out the room number, seconds later the man picked up their room key from out of the drawer and walked out of the door next to them,

"This way please!" He said, gesturing for them to follow on behind him as he started to make his way towards the lift, Jac and Jonny did as they were told, feeling quite scared of the emotionless hotel clerk as he lead them to their room.

As they arrived to the 3rd floor of the large hotel, the man walked down the corridor and stopped outside the room, with the large number's '436' labelled onto the wooden door frame,

"Here's you're room, sir and madam, I do hope you enjoy your stay here!" the man said, passing Jonny the key to the room, before heading back towards the lift.

Jonny opened the door to their room and turned the lights on, as the darkness had filled the room, revealing a large bedroom area, with a king sized bed with fresh turquoise blue linen, lots of pillows and cushions and side tables, the large en suite bathroom, with a shower, bath, two toilets and a sink which stood underneath the large mirror on the wall.

Both Jac and Jonny stood there in amazement, both speechless about the room and the decor, they both walked in, shutting the door behind them, walking directly in to the bedroom area of the room and placing their bags onto the floor by the large vanity table located at the foot of the bed, Jac then flopped herself back on to the bed, instantly sinking into the soft bedding and mattress,

"I could get used to this! It's absolutely amazing!" Jac said, letting out a big sigh. Jonny then came and lay down next to Jac, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it gently,

"Only the best for my beautiful girls!" Jonny said, feeling chuffed with himself, pleased that Jac loved the room.

"So what time tomorrow do you want to meet with your mum and dad?" Jac asked, yawning as she was overcome with tiredness again,

"I'm not sure, probably around midday or something, I want to show you around here first and convince you that we should buy something tartan for our daughter!" Jonny said, laughing as he turned onto his side and placed his free hand on top of Jac's bump.

"Oh I will have to see about us buying something Tartan for her, depends on if I like it or not!" Jac said, also turning onto her side and giving her boyfriend as passionate kiss, Jonny returned the kiss, now placing his hands around Jac's waist, Her bump resting against his stomach as they began to make love there and then.

Once they had finished, Jac lay there in Jonny's arms, listening to his heart beat, as she leant her head against his bare chest,

"Wow, considering we've been driving for what, 7 and a half hours, we sure both had some energy in us!" Jonny said, feeling the strain of the long drive, yawning as soon as he finished speaking, Jac looked up at him and smiled, 

"Well I do try, i'm surprised I had the energy in me considering that i'm nearly 30 weeks pregnant!" Jac said, snuggling back up into Jonny's warm chest, before they both fell asleep for the night...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this new fan fic,**

**It's just continuing on from Two Minds Once Choice and is the Scotland trip.**

**Please read and review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 2**

_... Once they had finished, Jac lay there in Jonny's arms, listening to his heart beat, as she leant her head against his bare chest, "Wow, considering we've been driving for what, 7 and a half hours, we sure both had some energy in us!" Jonny said, feeling the strain of the long drive, yawning as soon as he finished speaking, Jac looked up at him and smiled,  
"Well I do try, i'm surprised I had the energy in me considering that i'm nearly 30 weeks pregnant!" Jac said, snuggling back up into Jonny's warm chest, before they both fell asleep for the night..._

It was 7.30 in the morning and Jac had been up for a while, playing on candy crush and browsing through her facebook and twitter feeds, Jonny was still snoring away, oblivious to anything that was happening around him. Jac had decided to let him have a good lie in, seeing as he was driving all day yesterday and had another long day ahead of him today.

10 minutes later, Jac's stomach started to rumble and there was still no sign of life from Jonny so she decided to take a walk and try and find a shop on the high street. Jac carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake Jonny up as she got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, picking up her large holdall bag along the way.

10 minutes later she emerged out of the bathroom, looking over to the bed to see if Jonny had woken up yet, which he hadn't done so she put on her coat and picked up her purse and the room key and made her way out of the building. As she stepped out in to the street, the cold and sharp wind blew through her hair, making it swirl around in different directions, she then looked down either side of the path, trying to make out where the nearest shop was.

She started to walk away from the hotel when she bumped into some of the locals,

"Hi, i don't suppose you could tell me where the nearest supermarket is please?" Jac said, louder than usual as the wind blew again, the kind Scottish people then pointed her in the right direction,

"It's just round the corner my wee lassy!" The small Scottish women said, smiling as she pointed down the road.

"Thank you so much!" Jac replied as she began walking down the road and around the corner to be greeted by the large looking supermarket, she walked in a picked up a basket so she could pick up the objects and things that she was craving.

**Back at the hotel...**

Jonny lay on the bed, fidgeting around as he woke up from his slumber, He turned over and reached his arm over to the other side of the bed where Jac slept to find it empty, he quickly shot his eyes open revealing the empty side of the bed where his pregnant girlfriend was the last time he checked,

"Jac? Jac are you in the bathroom?" Jonny said, hearing nothing but silence as he waited for Jac to reply back, He then noticed that her phone, coat and purse was gone, he then quickly jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts as she scrambled to the bathroom to make sure that she hadn't collapsed or that she was asleep in the bath, as she had a tendency of doing that just lately, but the room was empty.

He then picked up his phone and frantically dialled her mobile number, impatiently waiting for her to answer the phone, just so he could hear her voice, to make sure that she was ok,

"_Hello Maconie, What's wrong?" _Jac said, happily as she placed all her favourite snacks into the basket, Jonny sighed with relief on the other end of the phone as he heard her voice, knowing that she was ok,

"Where are you Naylor? You had me worried you fool!" He said, laughing slightly as she gasped when she found her favourite crisps,

"I'm at the supermarket, around the corner from the hotel, I craved something nice so I decided to go for a walk!" She replied as she stopped to take in her surroundings,

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have come to the shop with you!" Jonny asked, as he tried to put on his trousers,

"Because you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you as you had a long day yesterday and it's probably gonna be a long day today when we meet your parents!" Jac said thoughtfully towards her boyfriend. Jonny paused for a moment and smiled to himself as he heard Jac speak,

"Ok, well stay there and i'll come and meet you and then we can order breakfast , anything that you want!" Jonny said, putting his phone on loud speaker as he put his shoes and socks on and slipped his top on, before grabbing his wallet and coat and leaving the room.

"Ok, i'll be at the back of the shop, give me a text when you get here ok, Love you!" Jac said, before putting the phone down and going on to twitter,

_ JacNaylor Aww I have myself a good man, coming to meet me at the supermarket, Love him lots JonnyMac xx_

5 minutes later Jonny walked around the corner of an aisle, when he saw Jac standing there on her phone, probably playing candy crush or on twitter,

"Hello Beautiful!" Jonny said, kissing Jac on the lips as he walked up to her,

"Hello Maconie, lets finish this shopping, I'm starving!" Jac said, as she linked her arm up with Jonny's.

10 minutes later they had both finished getting their snacks and drinks for their room and made their way to the checkout so they could pay, Jac unpacked all of the items onto the conveyor belt as Jonny packed them away into the strong plastic carrier bags, as soon as the checkout boy finished scanning all their items, he quickly totalled the price and announced it to them,

"That will be £20 and 59 pence please!" He said in a thick Scottish accent, Jac seemed to understand what the young looking boy was saying as Jonny usually spoke in a thick Scottish accent when he was trying to explain something to her. Jac handed the boy the money and grabbed her receipt before both her and Jonny left the supermarket and headed back towards the hotel so they could get some breakfast...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, for those asking, Jac will be giving birth in this fic, she's around 30 weeks pregnant but im gonna include pretty bad weather conditions after the baby shower, engagement party which will probably make them stay for an extra 5 or 6 weeks **

**Please read and review **

**( I will be updating all fics after Christmas unless i get some free time)**

**Have a nice Christmas xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Merry Christmas xx**

_... "That will be £20 and 59 pence please!" He said in a thick Scottish accent, Jac seemed to understand what the young looking boy was saying as Jonny usually spoke in a thick Scottish accent when he was trying to explain something to her. Jac handed the boy the money and grabbed her receipt before both her and Jonny left the supermarket and headed back towards the hotel so they could get some breakfast..._

As soon as they both got back to the hotel, Jac and Jonny headed straight towards the restaurant which was quite busy especially for this time of the year, they both walked up to the bar area to order,

"What do you fancy sweetheart?" Jonny said, as they both looked at the breakfast menu,

"Ill have the full English please and some orange juice!" Jac replied as she took a step back,

"I think ill have the same! And ill get some extra toast as well!" Jonny said, as they waited for a member of staff to serve them. Once someone had come over, they soon noticed the cold looking couple and walked over to them,

"What would you like to order?" The smartly dressed women said politely to the pair,

"Can we have two full English breakfasts, extra toast and two glasses of orange juice please!" Jonny said, as the young women typed it in to the computer,

"Oh and can we have it brought up to our room, it's number 463!" Jonny asked as he grabbed the attention of the women,

"Certainly sir, I'll get someone to bring it up to you! It shouldn't be too long!" The women said, as Jac and Jonny turned around and walked up to their room.

As soon as they both exited the lift, Jac got a very uncomfortable kick in the ribs by their little girl, which took her a bit by surprise,

"Ouch! She really has to stop this! Isla Im going to feed you in a minute!" Jac said, holding on to her side, as she spoke to her bump.

"Are you ok? What did she do?" Jonny asked, as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders

"Yes i'm fine, give me a minute, she's got in to the habit of kicking me in the ribs when I least expect it!" Jac explained as they both walked up to their room and walked in, Jac went and sat herself down on the bed, stretching her legs out in front of her, Jonny placed the shopping bags on the dressing table and went to join her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she leant in and rested against his chest.

Jonny then pulled out his phone and began to browse through his photo's, reminiscing as he looked at the photo's of Jac showing her bump every week since they found out that she was pregnant, he loved looking at them and watching how the bump had changed over the past 29 weeks, Jac also looked at the photo's, amazed at how big she was,

"We haven't done a 30 weeks photo!" Jonny said as he turned his camera on, Jac hauled herself up and lifted her top up revealing her 30 week bump, Jonny quickly took the photo and edited it, putting a little message on it saying, '_30 weeks pregnant, Isla-Grace' _

Jac then returned back to the bed, sitting back in the position that she was in, snuggling back up to Jonny again,

"Can I have a photo of us two,? We haven't got many!" Jonny asked as Jac seemed to be in a good mood, she looked up at him and smiled, nodding in agreement as he let out a big cheesy grin. Jonny then pressed the front facing camera and positioned the phone in front of them, he then took a few quick photo's before looking through his photo book at the photos that they had just taken,

"Aww I love these photo's, we should get them printed and put them in an album and we could show Isla when she arrives!" Jac said, placing her hand on her bump as she and Jonny looked through the photo's coming across some photo's from Halloween and from when Jac and Jonny went on their date nights,

"I think that's a brill idea, we can go and get them printed later today, im sure there's an asda somewhere around here!" Jonny said, looking at Jac and seeing how happy she was looking through the memories of the past few months.

After spending the past 10 minutes looking through photo's and talking about them, there was a weak knock at the door, Jonny quickly shot up and went to open it,  
"Oooh its breakfast time! I'm starving!" Jonny said, as Jac continued to look at Jonny's phone.

Jonny opened the door to find their breakfast on a trolley outside their room, he quickly pulled it inside the room, shutting the door behind him and taking it over to the bed,

"Breakfast is here princess, are you having yours on the bed?" Jonny asked, as Jac was having trouble getting comfortable on hard chairs just recently.

"Yeah, I will if you are?" Jac said, putting the phone down on the bed, as she shuffled herself to the bed of the bed, Jonny sat next to her and pulled the trolley right up to them so they could keep the plates resting on their as they ate.

After they finished their breakfasts, they both let out a loud sigh,

"Well I don't know about you but I feel much better now I've been fed!" Jac said, rubbing her stomach as she felt more bloated than she had before,

"And Isla seems more content!" She added as she looked at Jonny,

"Right, look at the time, I'm gonna take a shower and then we can call my mum to tell her where can meet her!" Jonny said, standing up before Jac took hold of his arm,

"I'm going to join you in the shower, we can take our time we've got all day!" Jac said, as they both walked to the en suite bathroom, shutting the door behind.

Once inside the bathroom, they both got undressed, Jac was beginning to feel more confident about the way her body was looking during pregnancy and didn't mind Jonny seeing her naked.

Jonny then turned the shower on and waited for the water to turn to the right temperature, before they both stepped in and snuggleed up to each other,

"I love it when we take showers together, it's comforting in some way!" Jac said, rubbing her hand down Jonny's chest, before kissing him passionately,

"Oh aye, It's very comforting my dear!" Jonny said, before they both returned to kissing each other...

**HI,**

**I know I said I wouldn't update until after Christmas but I had a sudden urge to write another chapter so here it is,**

**I hope your having a fantastic Christmas and got everything you wanted , I certainly did and more,**

**Will update soon,**

**Please read and review, From Steph xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 4**

_... Once inside the bathroom, they both got undressed, Jac was beginning to feel more confident about the way her body was looking during pregnancy and didn't mind Jonny seeing her naked. Jonny then turned the shower on and waited for the water to turn to the right temperature, before they both stepped in and snuggled up to each other, "I love it when we take showers together, it's comforting in some way!" Jac said, rubbing her hand down Jonny's chest, before kissing him passionately, "Oh aye, It's very comforting my dear!" Jonny said, before they both returned to kissing each other..._

They had both been in the shower for over half an hour, snuggling up to each other as the warm water ran over their skin,

"We really ought to get a move on babe!" Jonny said, as he made an attempt to step out of the bath,

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here for another 5 minutes!" Jac said, as she grabbed on to his arm, pulling him back into the bath

"Ok 5 more minutes but then we really need to get going!" Jonny said, as her pulled the shower curtain across.

5 minutes later they both emerged from out of the shower, as promised and wrapped a large bath towel around themselves. Jac and Jonny then walked in to the bedroom area, picking out their clothes for the day, before getting dressed.

As Jac was drying her hair, Jonny was sitting on the edge of the bed, near the window, on his phone debating whether to call his mother now or wait a little bit. Jac had noticed how quiet and spaced out he was being, so finished off drying her hair and walked over to him,

"What's wrong?" Jac said, placing her hand on his thigh so she could comfort him,

"I dunno, it's silly really... i don't know whether I could face her again, be put through what they put me through again...!" Jonny said, playing around with his phone as he quickly looked out of the window, as the first flakes of snow began to fall.

"Hunny, lets get it over and done with, you have me and Isla to protect you now! No one can take us away from you, it's their loss if they don't want to know!" Jac said, grabbing his attention as she squeezed his thigh slightly. Jonny looked up at her, somewhat more confidant and laid back about the whole situation, as he knew that pretty soon, he was going to be a Daddy to a beautiful little girl, with his beautiful girlfriend and as Jac said, no one can take this away from him, not even his parents or siblings.

"Would you like me to call her for you?" Jac added, holding her hand out to receive the phone,

"Please! Could you ask if my sisters, Niamh and Sinead are going to be their, I'd like to see them again!" Jonny said, remembering that his sister's had told him that they were moving back to Scotland a while back.

Jac simply nodded as she looked through Jonny's phone book in search of his mothers number, as soon as she stumbled across it, she pressed on her name and waited for her to answer whilst it dialled.

Seconds later, the Scottish lady answered the phone, chirpy as usual,

"Hello Jonny, How are you? I cant wait to see you!" His mum said excitedly down the phone, as Jac put her on to speaker phone,

"Hi It's Jac, Jonny's busy at the minute, but he's told me to call you and ask if you wanted to meet in the town centre, by that little cafe opposite a fountain?" Jac said bluntly, as she saw Jonny's face drop,

"Oh Hi Jac, yes thats fine, is midday fine with you both?" She replied as she waited for Jac to answer her,

"Yes that's brilliant, can I just ask if Niamh and Sinead will be there? Jonny asked me to ask you!" Jac said, looking at Jonny, who had crossed his fingers in hope that he would see his sisters again,

"Yes, I could message them and see if they want to come, Ill see you at midday then, i look forward to it!" Jonny's mum said, before hanging up the phone,

Jac moved closer to Jonny, putting her arm around his waist, before he pulled her in to a hug,

"Jonny it's ok, they can't hurt you I wont let them! Right ok we have 2 hours till we have to meet them, shall we go for a look around the town centre, you never know, I might let you buy something tartan for Isla!" Jac said, letting out a small smile, as Jonny looked up at her with a little smile on his face,

"You mean it?" Jonny said, as he reached over for his and Jac's boots so they could put them on.

"Yeah, she has Scottish blood anyway so it's gonna make no difference!" Jac said, joking around with the Scot as they both stood up, put their coats and scarves on and walked out of the room.

**20 minutes later...**

Jac and Jonny had just pulled up in the town centre, which was empty, much to Jonny's surprise as he always remembered it to be heaving whenever her took a trip in to town as a wee lad. Jonny parked the car, close to the exit and they both jumped out.

"Right where to first?" Jac said, as she held her hand out to Jonny so he could hold it,

"Erm we could go and buy some new clothes, I know you've been saying you want some new maternity clothes for a while!" Jonny said, smiling at Jac as they walked in to the shopping area,

"Yes I do, we could pop in to new look, then we can get you some more jumpers and jeans, you could do with some more and socks, your's are awful! Theyre all holy!" Jac said, bumping into Jonny as they searched the shopping area for the new look shop.

As soon as they found it, they both walked in to the warm, heated shop and headed straight towards the maternity section to see what they had to offer, Jac then picked up a dark blue knitted jumper, two vest tops and floral blouse and a tartan blouse

"I thought you said, you would never wear tartan" Jonny asked, surprised that Jac actually touched the thing,

"I like this, it will go with my leggings and jeans, Oh speaking of those, I need some more!" Jac said, walking over to the leggings and Jeans rail and picking out a few pairs of each

"Right lets go and find you some Jumpers Mr Maconie!" Jac said, waddling over to the men's section...

**Hi**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**Please read and review and if you have suggestions about what his mum, dad and brother could say to him then please let me know**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my holby friends on here and on twitter, you guys are amazing and I love you all xx**

..._As soon as they found it, they both walked in to the warm, heated shop and headed straight towards the maternity section to see what they had to offer, Jac then picked a dark blue knitted jumper, two vest tops and floral blouse and a tartan blouse,_

"_I thought you said you would never wear tartan!" Jonny asked, surprised that Jac would actually touch the thing,  
"I like this, it will go with my leggings and jeans, Oh speaking of those, I need some more!" Jac said, walking over to the leggings and Jeans rail and picking out a few pairs of each,  
"Right lets go and find you some Jumpers Mr Maconie!" Jac said, waddling over to the men's section..._

They were in the men's section of the shop for all of 10 minutes and already Jonny had arm fulls of clothes that he and Jac loved,

"Can I just ask you something? How are we going to pay for all this? I have enough for your clothes but I don't want to touch my savings, as that's for Isla when she arrives and needs more clothes as she grows!" Jonny asked, being his usual self and panicking about the little things, Jac looked at him and rolled her eyes,

"Jonny, I have enough Money to probably buy this shop twice over! Stop panicking and get to the till!" Jac said, as she walked, well waddled over to the cashier desk, Jonny shuffled his way behind her, trying to watch where he was walking as there was a huge pile of clothes sticking out in front of him.

As soon as they got to the tills, they both dumped the pile of clothes on to the desk and waited for them all to be scanned by the young looking lad behind the till,

"Did you manage to find everything you were looking for today, sir and madam?" He said, trying to start a conversation with the couple,

"Yes we did! and more thanks!" Jonny said, grabbing Jac's hand before he looked at his watch to check the time, soon realising that it was 11.55,

"We better get moving to the fountain after this, its nearly 12 o clock!" Jonny whispered, as he leant over and spoke into her ear, Jac looked shocked as she learnt what the time was,

"Are you sure? We haven't spent an hour in here surely!" she exclaimed as she thought back to what they were doing, soon realising that she was indecisive about a certain top to get , taking her a while to choose which one she wanted.

Minutes later all the clothes and shoes were bagged up and ready to be taken away, after they paid for them all,

"Right that £160 please!" They young boy said, as he waited for them to pay for the items, Jac then got her Bank card out and inserted it in to the chip and pin device on the desk,

"Would you like to put in your pin please Madam?" The young lad asked, as he pushed the buttons that he needed to push on the screen,

"And remove your card, Thank you!" He added, as he waited for the receipt to print off, before placing it into one of the bags, which Jonny soon snapped up, refusing to let Jac hold any of them, as he knew she had been getting back ache just recently, and before they knew it they were on their way to meet his mother, father and brother and sisters at a cafe.

10 minutes later, after taking a slow and gentle walk through the town, Jac and Jonny approached the little cafe, located opposite the fountain, they both then walked inside the cosy looking building and found a table, large enough to accommodate the large group of people, Jac and Jonny took their coats off and hung them on the back of their chairs before they went and ordered their hot drinks,

"Can I have two large hot chocolates please, with cream!" Jonny asked, rubbing hands together as the chill hit him,

"Course you can, ill bring them over to you my dears!" The old lady said, as she scribbled down their order and got straight to work on them. Jac and Jonny went and sat down at their table, making sure that their chairs were close together, as far away from his families chairs as possible. Moments later the old women shuffled over, with the hot chocolates in hand, gently placing them on to the table in front of them,

"There we go my dears, enjoy!" She smiled before turning around and returning to her small chair behind the till.

Jac looked at Jonny, as he ran his fingers around the rim of his cup, she could see how nervous he was, the fear in his eyes as he painfully waited for their arrival. He had been waiting for this for over a week now, preparing himself for this moment, where his parents made an attempt to make amends with him and meet his girlfriend.

"Everything is going to be ok Jonny, I'm here for you, they cant hurt you now!" Jac said, rubbing his hand as she tried to reassure her boyfriend, Jonny turned to look at her, letting out a small smile as he did so,

"I know and I'm grateful for that, I wont let them hurt me, I have so much to look forward to, My future, with you and Isla-Grace!" Jonny said kissing Jac on the lips.

5 minutes later, after having a little chat amongst themselves, Jac and Jonny heard the door to the cafe opened, the room suddenly filling up with the winter chill and the occasional flake of snow as the group of people scrambled into the cosy building, Jonny looked up at the group of people, instantly recognising them but he didn't know how to react, how to start a conversation with them, his mind went blank as soon as he set his eyes upon his family, Jac noticed his empty stare and tried to snap him out of it, nudging him ever so slightly in the side.

Seconds later, after looking around the small room, they noticed the young couple sitting there, hand in hand, looking directly at them, they then began to walk over to them, causing Jac and Jonny to stand up as they introduced themselves,

"Hello Jonny, sweety, Oh my goodness you've changed!" His mother said, holding her arms out to Jonny as she hugged him, Jonny stood there frozen as everyone else watched on, before pulling himself away and moving closer to Jac, his mother looked hurt by this action as she looked at her son, cower away from her, like he never really knew who she was,

"And you must be Jac? And the mother of our grandchild!" She said as she shook Jac's hand,

"I told you we are not jumping into playing happy families just yet!" Jonny spoke out quietly, already annoyed at their ability to forget the past,

"Dont speak to you're mother like that Jonathon!" His father piped up, clearly indicating that he had not changed at all since the day that Jonny left for London...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**Please read and review ,**

**Im sorry for the rude and obnoxious comments from those small minded people, **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 6**

_... "And you must be Jac? And the mother of our grandchild!" She said as she shook Jac's hand, "I told you we are not jumping into playing happy families just yet!" Jonny spoke out quietly, already annoyed at their ability to forget the past, "Dont speak to you're mother like that Jonathon!" His father piped up, clearly indicating that he had not changed at all since the day that Jonny left for London..._

Suddenly the room fell silent, as everyone looked around to find the source of the deep sounding voice, Jac looked at the bulk looking man, throwing him an evil glare as he had the nerve to speak to Jonny like that after not bothering to get in touch with him,

"And what gives you the right to tell him what to do? After not even making an attempt to speak to your own Son all these years!" Jac snapped, suddenly losing her temper with the arrogant man.

"I'm his dad, that gives me every right to speak to my son, my dear! And who are you his bit on the side?" His dad said harshly towards Jac, who stood up to confront the big man, Jonny pulled her back, not wanting her or the baby to get hurt,

"I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his child, so don't get arsy with me..." Jac said before Jonny stepped in, as he could see how aggravated Jac was getting,

"She has been more like my family than you guys ever have! At least she loves me for who I am and doesn't judge me... i knew this was a bad idea, come on Jac lets go, I don't want them to stress you or the baby out...!" Jonny said, also standing up, grabbing his and Jac's coat and making his way towards the doorway,

"Jonny, No please stay I want to sort this out, I can't stand not seeing you it's breaking my heart!" Jacky said, grabbing Jonny's arm before he and Jac managed to reach the door, Jonny stopped in his tracks taking his time to turn around to face the women who had hold of him,

"Well it's obvious that he doesn't and why is James here, The golden boy doesn't need to rub it in that he's the favourite so why don't I save us all the hurt and upset and leave!" Jonny said, eventually turning around, but kept his eyes glued to the floor,

"Jonny, please let's talk about this, that's why we are here, Your Dad's just angry that you never made contact with us, that you didn't tell us that we were going to be grandparents, He's sorry for what he did back then! Please non of this stress and upset is fair on you, Jac or the baby!" Jacky explained, hoping that Jonny would agree to stay and fight it out between his dad and brother,

"Don't bring Mine and Jac's daughter in to this, she has nothing to do with you lot, she doesn't need it!... the only reason why i'm staying is because of Jac!" Jonny said, escaping from his mothers grip and returning to his seat with Jac by his side,

"Ill go get us all a drink, come on James!" His dad said, angrily as he stomped towards the tea bar.

Jac and Jonny sat close to each other, holding each other's hands underneath the table and giving them the occasional squeeze to give each other the reassurance that they both needed, Jac then mouthed, '_Are you ok?,_ to Jonny who simply replied with a nod,

"So...How long have you and Jonny been together for?" Jacky asked, as she tucked herself in under the table, Jac looked at Jonny, not sure whether to let his mother in on their relationship,

"A year and a half, We both work in the same hospital!" Jac said, looking at the women, who was sat opposite her,

"Oh right ! Are you a nurse too? I knew Jonny had chosen to go into the medicine field, he's always been caring and loving, I know he'll make a great Dad when this little one comes along!" Jacky said, pointing to Jac's expanding bump,

"No I'm a Cardiac Surgeon and Jonny's a transplant co-ordinator and charge Nurse!" Jac said, correcting Jacky, just as his dad and brother rejoined them with coffee's in hand, placing them in front of everyone,

"Oh interesting, bet that's a very rewarding job!... Right shall we get started on sorting this mess out, now we are all here?" Jacky said, looking around at everyone, who nodded in agreement,

"I'll start... Jonny I never told you that I hated you, Your my son, how can I hate you? You were just hard work, I couldn't get through to you, you never seemed to listen to what I was telling you..." His dad started before Jonny interrupted him,

"...So that gave you the excuse to favouratise James over me, do you know how that made me feel Dad? Like nothing, Like I didn't even exist and before you try and deny it Mum you did the same, I felt so Isolated by you both..." Jonny said, as the tears came flooding out of his eyes, Jac wrapped her arm around him, trying to comfort him through this tough time,

"James listened, so did the girls, you were in a world of your own, I wanted you to take over the business, you just didn't show interest like James did, you wanted to become a nurse and take care of people, it doesn't suit you Jonny! You should have listened to me!" His dad finished, getting more angry as he spoke,

"James was so far up your back side he could have mistaken it for his home dad, you showed him attention that's why he did it, he liked spending time with you, if you would have spent more time with me you would know me better know my interests, but it's too late!" Jonny said, shaking his head as he tried to calm himself down,

"Jonny, we tried to spend more time with you, you used to stay in your room for hours on end, you never socialised with any other kids in the neighbourhood, we didn't know how to approach you!" Jacky said, putting her two pence worth in,

"Mum, you pushed me away, whenever I came to you both for help and advice on things, all you said was '_Im busy now' _or '_can it wait till later jonny' _ and you wonder why I shut myself away, never socialised with any body else, because I was scared, frightened that they would let me down and disappoint me like you two have done for all my life... you didn't even know that I had left for London until the day after when you found a note in the kitchen ! says how good you guys were at being parents!" Jonny ranted, finally releasing all the anger and upset that he had accumulated over the years...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, Sorry its very dramatic, but I got a bit carried away, i'm going to get Jac involved in the arguement in the next chapter aswell .**

**Please read and review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 7**

_... "Mum, you pushed me away, whenever I came to you both for help and advice on things, all you said was 'Im busy now' or 'can it wait till later jonny' and you wonder why I shut myself away, never socialised with any body else, because I was scared, frightened that they would let me down and disappoint me like you two have done for all my life... you didn't even know that I had left for London until the day after when you found a note in the kitchen ! says how good you guys were at being parents!" Jonny ranted, finally releasing all the anger and upset that he had accumulated over the years..._

His mum and dad sat there, shocked at what they had just heard, the truth, they hadn't noticed that Jonny had left Scotland until the day after he left, they had told him that they were too busy to listen to him, too busy worrying about James and the girls' future, leaving them no time to talk to their son, spend time with him when he needed them the most, but they were both too stubborn and scared to admit defeat.

"Jonny I – I... I'm sorry!" His mum said, the tears in her eyes on the brink of escape. Jonny and Jac looked up to her, before turning their attention tohis dad, who was sitting there like nothing had happened,

"Do you not have anything to say?" Jac asked, as Jonny was still crying,

"Nope, I'm not sorry for anything; it takes two to make an effort!" He said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Jac sat there, rolling her eyes as Jonny looked at the floor, his tears now uncontrollable not even Jac could console him,

"You're not worthy of being a father! You make me sick!" Jac started, her anger slowly building up, waiting for the trigger to set it off,

"I beg you pardon? I've done a pretty good job with these three! Anyway your one to judge, you haven't even got kids yet!" Jonny's dad replied, confused at how Jac had the nerve to judge his parenting ability. Jonny looked up at his dad, furious that he was bringing his and Jac's unborn daughter in to the situation,

"You leave our daughter out of this! You guys lost your rights to ever be grandparents to my children a long time ago..." Jonny said, before being interrupted by Jac, who was holding him back, before he did something that he regretted,

"Have you forgotten that you have four children, not three? Or does Jonny not exist now? And me and Jonny will show all the love and support that our daughter will ever need, we will not let her down like you two let Jonny down!" Jac shouted, making sure that the whole cafe heard the brawl.

"Come on Jonny, we are going this time!" Jac said, wrapping her scarf around her neck and putting her coat on, as did Jonny

"Don't ever get in contact with me or Jac again, you are not any family of mine!" Jonny said before him and Jac walked out of the cafe, slamming the door behind them.

"Are you happy now Graham? I will never get to see my son again!" Jacky said, jumping out of her set and walking towards the door, to search for her son and pregnant girlfriend,

"I am happy Jacky! He deserves everything he gets!..."Graham said, standing up and grabbing Jacky's arm,

"I'm fed up of all this chat about him, fed up of you pestering me to make it up to him, you have a choice, it's either me or him!" Graham added, firmly holding on to her arm, Jacky stood there, disgusted that he could even make her choose between him and her son,

"I choose Jonny, always will because I love him and forgive me for saying this but I actually want to be involved in his life, as well as Jac's and the baby! I want a divorce Graham, the sooner the better!" Jacky scowled back, releasing herself from his grip, before running off to find her son. James and the girls sat there shocked, they knew that their parents were on the brink of a divorce but didn't actually think that they would go through with it.

5 minutes later, after searching the rather long high street, Jacky eventually found them, sitting on a park bench, Jac with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tried to comfort him, she cautiously approached the pair, who as soon as they set their sights on her, stood up and went to walk off,

"Wait, I need to talk to you, both of you!" Jacky said, standing there, her heart breaking as she saw her baby boy crying, breaking apart in front of her, Jac and Jonny turned back around, facing Jacky as she walked closer to them,

"Mum, I don't think I can take anymore, Dad made it pretty clear that you both don't want me in your lives.."Jonny started, before his mum interrupted,

"Jonny, i don't care about your dad, we are finished! He made me choose between you and him, back there after you went and I- I chose you, I chose to be with you, I want to be with you, back in Holby, if youll have me?" Jacky said, hoping that her son would give her one last chance, Jonny and Jac stood there shocked, was they hearing things, was what Jacky saying true,

"Wha- I don't understand, you've left dad to.. to be with me... and Jac?" Jonny said, hardly believing what his mum had said, wanting to make sure that she wasn't messing with his mind again,

"Yes Jonny! I want to get to know you more, like a mother should know her son.. i've missed you every single day since I found out that you left Scotland and moved on with your life, I've been pestering Graham to get in contact with you since day 1, but he kept putting it off telling me that ill be wasting my time, you wouldn't want anything to do with us!" Jacky explained, as they all sat down on the bench,

"So why didn't you say any of this whilst we were in there, when we were all together?" Jac asked, as Jonny was still trying to make sense of the information that he had just received

"Because I was scared, i was scared of what he would do if I brought it up, whenever ive brought it up in the past he got ever so angry, he would go around the house punching the walls, knocking things off of the side and shouting abuse at me, when James was out of the house her never used to shout when he was around, the girls were ever so frightened when he used to shout, they would hide in their rooms and cry, i could hear their crying from downstairs, I know that they want to see you again, they often used to come to me saying '_When are we going to see Jonny again' _ but i couldn't promise them anything...!" Jacky said, placing her hand tenderly on Jonny's shoulder, as she explained to Him and Jac why she didn't mention anything in the cafe,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jac asked, becoming worried about the womens well being, Jacky sat there in silence, not wanting to answer the question,  
"He did hurt you didn't he? Jacky tell us!" Jac added, working out for herself that something must have gone on between her and Graham...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**What do you think, should Jonny let his mum back into his new life with Jac and Isla? Or should he cut himself away from his family full stop ?**

**Please read and review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 8**

_... "He didn't hurt you did he?" Jac asked, becoming worried about the womens well being, Jacky sat there in silence, not wanting to answer the question,  
"He did hurt you didn't he? Jacky tell us!" Jac added, working out for herself that something must have gone on between her and Graham..._

Jacky reluctantly looked up, her eyes blood shot as she tried to keep the tears back, tried not to relive her abusive past with her husband, the person she loved and raised four children with over the years,

"Yes... yes he does, only whenever I bring your name up Jonny, he's got a short fuse it only takes one little trigger and he's off!" Jacky explained, trying to defend her now ex husband, not really sure why she was doing it. Jonny looked up, shocked as he learnt about his dad's abusive ways,

"Mum, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have come and got you, I could have saved you from all this hurt!" Jonny said, becoming worried for his mothers well being now she had asked for divorce from his dad.

"Jonny, I didn't want to drag you into this, we hurt you enough throughout your childhood, I didn't want you to get hurt again!" Jacky said, as Jonny slowly took hold of his mothers hands as they shook uncontrollably.

"Mum, Dad cant hurt me anymore than he already has, what hurts me is that he was hurting you and I couldn't do anything about it..." Jonny started before Jac joined in on the conversation.

"Jacky, what he has done to you wasn't right, It's abuse! Jonny would have come straight up here to get you if you asked him to!... Ever since we've been together, all he spoke to me about was you, how much he wanted to see you again, he told me what happened during his childhood, but always said that he wanted to see you again!" Jac explained, becoming strangely nice to the Scottish women, who just half an hour ago she was shouting abuse at.

Jonny sat there, quietly still holding on to his mothers hands, as he thought about what would be the best for him, Jac, Isla and his mum. After thinking to himself for 5 minites, as Jac and Jacky we chatting amongst themselves, Jonny suddenly spoke up,

"Mum, Everything Jac said was true, I did talk about you everyday, how I wanted to see you again and as soon as me and Jac arrived in Edinburgh, I was unsure , I was worried that we would never grow the bond that a mother and son should have, scared that i'd get hurt again and If it wasn't for Jac, I wouldn't be in Scotland right now, I'd be on Darwin doing meds or something ... And now I've seen you, I don't think I could walk away from you, Why don't you come and live in Holby with us, we have a spare room and we could rebuild our relationship as a family! And Im sure Isla-Grace would love to have her Grandma around!" Jonny explained, taking in deep breaths throughout, not taking his eyes off of his mum as he spoke.

Jacky sat there shocked, shocked that her son, who she had not seen in years wanted to let her back into his new life with his girlfriend and unborn daughter,

"You would really let me into your new life, With Jac and the Baby? Jonny how can you forgive me like this? After all that I have done!" Jacky asked, not sure whether Jonny was tricking her or not,

"Mum life's too short to hold grudges, I've learnt that over the last year or so with Jac, we've had more up's and downs than you can imagine and we are still going strong, so what do you say? Wanna come and live with us? If that's ok with you Jac?" Jonny said, turning to Jac for some reassurance,

"That's fine by me!" Jac said, smiling, as she placed her hand on to Jonny's shoulder. Jacky looked at Jac and Jonny, seeing how serious they both were about the proposition,

"Yes, Yes I will come and live with you, Ill go back to the house in a minute and get some stuff, I'm not stopping there whilst he's there, i'll get a room in a hotel somewhere!" Jacky said, as she saw Jonny's face light up as she agreed to go and live with them in Holby, Jonny then stood up, wrapping his arms around his mum as he pulled her into a long awaited and needed hug, neither of them showing signs that they would let go of each other.

Jac sat there, watching the mother and son bonding with each other, when she felt the sudden urge to go to the toilet,  
"Sorry to interrupt the bonding hug, but do you know where the nearest toilet is, Isla's playing football with my bladder again?" Jac said, making Jacky laugh, knowing what it felt like to have a baby kick at her bladder all the time,

"There's one in the pub, up the road just walk in and theyre on your right!" Jacky said, pointing to the top of the small road, where the pub stood tall,

"Thanks, I wont be too long!" Jac said, as she began to walk towards the pub, Jacky and Jonny then sat back down on the bench as they watched Jac waddle off up the road,  
"You've got a good one there Jonny, I'm proud of you and I can tell she's proud of you as well! It must have took a lot of guts to come and face your demons!" Jacky said, as they were still looking at Jac,

"Yeah, she's my rock, I'm proud of her to, she's achieved so much in her lifetime as well, I was actually going to ask her to marry me, I've arranged for Mo and some of our work colleagues to come here, to Edinburgh and throw a baby shower/ engagement party for her!" Jonny explained, as his mum turned to look at him,

"That would be lovely, You should take her somewhere nice, or out to a meal and propose to her then, I didn't think you were still hanging around with Mo? When are they coming to Scotland?" Jacky asked, surprised as she hadn't heard off of Mo in a while.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely, I was going to take her to a nice restaurant and go for a walk afterwards and pop the question there, and yeah Mo works on Darwin too, she's the transplant registrar and cardiac surgeon!" Jonny explained also looking at his mum, until looking back at Jac as she disappeared into the pub...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**I'm either going to do the next chapter about Mo, Mr T and Elliot, organising the staff trip to Edinburgh to have the party for Jac and Jonny**

**Or **

**Im going to make Jac bump into Graham who she meets along the way, he gets aggressive...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please read and review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edinburgh Events**

**Chapter 9**

_... "Yeah, that sounds lovely, I was going to take her to a nice restaurant and go for a walk afterwards and pop the question there, and yeah Mo works on Darwin too, she's the transplant registrar and cardiac surgeon!" Jonny explained also looking at his mum, until looking back at Jac as she disappeared into the pub..._

Jac had just arrived at the pub and immediately started looking for the toilets, as she was quite desperate and wanted to save herself the embarrassment of wetting herself in public, as soon as she found them, she shuffled over to them and rushed inside, closing the cubicle doors behind her

Minutes later, she emerged out of the toilet cubicle and started to wash her hands and drying them, before walking out of the womens toilets. As soon as she stepped outside she bumped into one of the men, who were rushing in to the toilet area,

"Oh, i'm sorry..." Jac said, looking up at the man, soon realising that it was Graham, she could smell the stale beer that he had just drank lingering on his breath and clothes as he got closer to her,

"Hi Jac, what a surprise to see you again!" Have you seen my Jacky anywhere?" Graham replied in a harsh, deep voice as he looked directly into Jac's eyes, knowing full well that she had,

"If I had done I wouldn't tell you!" Jac said, crossing her arms as she looked at the large bloke,

"If you don't tell me where she is I'll..." Graham said, suddenly losing his temper as he found his match in Jac,

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Jac said, not budging as the man got closer and closer to her,

"Tell me where she is now!" Graham said, taking hold of Jac's arms and shaking her slightly,

"Let go of me now! Or do you get your kicks from assaulting pregnant women too!" Jac screamed, hoping that someone would hear her cries,

"Tell me where my wife and poor excuse of a son are and I will!" Graham replied, pushing Jac up against the wall, which sent a jolting pain on Jac's lower back,

Back outside, Jonny was getting worried about Jac, as she had been gone for 10 minutes and still hadn't made an appearance from the toilets,

"I'm going to go up to the pub and see what's taking her so long, she should be back by now!" Jonny said, jogging up the road, eager to go and see what was happening and taking Jac so long, His mum followed quickly behind him

As soon as he got to the pub entrance he saw a huge crowd gathered around the hallway, as something seemed to be happening. Jonny shuffled his way through the crows, to see what was happening, catching a glimpse of Jac's glistening hair and then his dad looking rather angry. As he pushed his way past the last few people in front of him, he saw what was happening,

"Jac!" Jonny screamed, running over to her and trying to release her from his dad's strong grip,

"...Get your hands off of her now!" Jonny said, throwing his fist in direction of his dad and hitting him full force in the nose, which made him release his grip, causing Jac to fall to the ground with a thud, hitting her head on the corner of the door frame, Jonny ran to her side, scooping her up into his arms as she cuddled into his arms.

"Jac are you ok? Where are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Jonny asked as Jac sobbed into his arms, Jonny then looked up to his mother,

"Call an ambulance now and the Police!" Jonny ordered, before he looked back at Jac, who had blood trickling down her forehead, His mother immediately took her phone out and called the ambulance, throwing Graham a disappointing look as she left the cramped area,

"What were you thinking? She's 7 and a half months pregnant! I swear to god if you have seriously hurt her or the baby, im gonna kill you!" Jonny threatened as Jacky returned to the room, still on the phone to the ambulance,

"They want to know how far gone she is? Here why don't you talk to them!" Jacky said passing Jonny the phone, his hand soaked in blood as he tried to stem the bleed,

"Hello, yes i'm with her now... she's 7 and a half months pregnant... she's got a laceration to the right side of her forehead, and was hit it the lower back... yes she's conscious, but she's not talking much... ok its the Edinburgh Arms, opposite the small park... ok Bye!" Jonny said, before passing the phone back to his mother,

"Jac, sweetheart, tell me where it hurts, Jac, does your stomach hurt, did he hit your stomach..." Jonny asked, as he noticed Jac holding her bump,

"M my back... he pushed me... against the wall... my head..." Jac replied, still sobbing uncontrollably into Jonny's chest.

5 minutes later the ambulance and the police arrived within seconds of each other, the police started to clear the crowds before they got to Graham, who was still standing there, towering above Jac's weak and battered body as if he was proud of what he did,

"Graham Maconie, I am arresting you for assaulting a pregnant women, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say will be given in evidence, which you later rely on in court!" One police officer said, as another one placed him in handcuffs and led him into the police car,

The ambulance crew, immediately started to work on Jac, hooking her up to heart monitors and a foetal heart monitor to check the baby,

"Hello love, my names Gwyn, whats' your name?" The paramedic said, as she checked Jac's blood pressure and heart rate,

"My names Jac, My back really hurts and my head!" Jac said, informing the paramedic of where the pain was,

"Ok my love, we are just gonna lay you down on your back and put a collar on, Can I have a C spinal board and a collar please!" The paramedic said, before shouting over to her colleague what she needed,  
"I'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you to move over a little bit sir, so we can treat Jac!" Gwyn said, as she wriggled closer to Jac as her colleague came back with the spinal board and collar,

"Jonny, don't leave me please!" Jac said, reaching her hand out to grab hold of Jonny's hand,  
"Im not going anywhere sweetheart, I'm staying with you! I'm gonna call Elliot and Mo, let em know whats happening!" Jonny said, pulling out his phone and dialling Mo's number, deciding to kill two birds with one stone as he knew that Elliot would be near Mo any way, seconds later Mo answered the phone,

"_Hello Jonny Mac, how's ya holiday going?"_

"Hi Mo, not very well actually, are you near Elliot at all?"

"_Yeah he's sat next to me in the office, hold on i'll put you on loud speaker... there we go, what's happened?"_

"Well Jac's being taken to hospital, she's been attacked... by my dad as she came out of the toilets... they say the baby is fine, but she's complaining of back pains and head pains, I need you guys to come up here now instead of tomorrow!" Jonny said, as he heard Mo and Elliot gasp in the background,

"_Jonathon is she ok? Did she lose consciousness? Hows the baby? You know Jac!" _ Elliot said, sounding concerned for the pregnant consultant,

"She's off to hospital now, I've gotta go, let the other know, we need you now!" Jonny said, before putting the phone down and following the paramedics and his mother out of the door and too the ambulance,

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Jacky said, kissing Jonny on the cheeks as she went to get her car...

**HI,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I didn't plan on her going to hospital it just happened,**

**The next chapter is going to be back at holby and the chapter after will be continued from this one.**

**Please read and review...**


	10. Chapter 10

Edinburgh Events  
Chapter 10

..."Jonathon is she ok? Did she lose consciousness? Hows the baby? You know Jac!" Elliot said, sounding concerned for the pregnant consultant,  
"She's off to hospital now, I've gotta go, let the other know, we need you now!" Jonny said, before putting the phone down and following the paramedics and his mother out of the door and too the ambulance,  
"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Jacky said, kissing Jonny on the cheeks as she went to get her car...

Jonny jumped into the back of the ambulance, just before the paramedic shut the door and took a seat next to Jac, taking hold of her hand tightly and not letting go of it for the whole duration of the trip,  
"Jac sweetheart, what happened in there? What did he say to you?"Jonny asked, with worry in his voice as Jac just lay back on the bed,  
"He just flipped, he kept screeching in my face, to tell him where Jacky and you were, but I refused to tell him, that's when he got irate and flipped at me! Is it really necessary that I go to hospital? I'll be fine!" Jac said, trying to sit up,  
"Woah hold on a minute, you've got a head laceration and have had a blow to your back, we need to get you and the baby checked out before you go anywhere!" The paramedic said, holding Jac down on to the bed.

10 minutes later, the ambulance pulled up into the local hospital, stopping outside the emergency department. As soon as they come to a standstill, the paramedic and Jonny stood up and exited the back of the vehicle, the driver then rushed around, ready to give his colleague a helping hand.

Once in the building Jac found herself being rushed into a cubicle, surrounded by strange people that she didn't understand,

"Right we have Jac Naylor, a 36 year old female who is 7 and a half months pregnant, she has been involved in an attack at the Edinburgh arms pub, where she sustained a blow to the right side of her head and the lower back, she has been complaining of back pain and a headache, but on route has improved significantly, sats are normal and bp is normal" the paramedic announced to the team in the hospital before escaping to the next job.

"Right I want a c spine X ray and Full CT scan ordered! And I want an ultrasound machine down here ASAP" The consultant in charge of her case bellowed across the bed,  
"That really isn't necessary, I've had worse blows to the head than this and my back has been hurting for weeks, it's called being pregnant!"Jac said, complaining as she had to stay still and do as she was told,  
"I'm sorry Jac but it's procedure and the fact that your heavily pregnant means we have to explore all possibilities! Once we have ruled out the possible injuries we will see about discharging you!" The emergency consultant explained, leaning over Jac as she lay there not on her own accord. Jonny stood next to her, holding on to her hand tightly  
"Jac, come on let them do their job!" Jonny said, squeezing Jac's hand as he spoke.  
Minutes later, his mother came walking through the door and rushing into the cubicle where Jac and Jonny were,  
"How are you Jac? Is everything ok with her and the baby?" Jacky said, panicking about her sons pregnant girlfriend who she had only known for a few hours,  
"They are just about to send her for a CT scan and a spinal x ray, she's got to have an ultrasound as well to check the baby" Jonny explained filling his mum in on what happened, before the porters came In and took her to the radiology department.

30 minutes later Jac was about to have her ultrasound, after having the all clear from the CT scan and spinal xray, the consultant was looking through her medical notes looking at her recent scans and appointments,

"It says here you had an appendectomy over a week ago, and also sustained another head injury due to an assault by another member of staff,

"Yes I have the habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Ask Jonny he'll tell you !" Jac said, trying to lighten the mood  
"Oh aye, she's terrible, thing is she can give as good as she gets!" Jonny replied laughing, as the consultant let out a small chuckle,  
"Would you be able to pull your top up and we shall do the ultrasound! And then we can get your head stitched up again and you can go home!" She said, putting on some gloves and a new plastic apron as she managed to get blood from Jac's head wound on it,

Jac lay there, reluctantly pulling her top up, revealing her large bump. With a neat wound where they took her appendix out last week,

"This is going to be cold at first!" The consultant said, squeezing some gel on to Jac's pale abdomen, before moving the probe around until she found the image of the baby,

Minutes later, after they all silently watched the screen, watching the little girl moved around inside her mothers womb, the silence was broken by the relieved looking doctor,

"Everything seems fine with baby, she's looking on point for the stage of pregnancy, no sign of distress or injury!" She said, printing of the picture and adding it to her notes,  
Jonny's mum stood there in amazement as she saw the little life move around on the screen,

"You ok mum, you look spaced out!" Jonny said, looking at his mothers face,  
"I'm fine, it's just amazing, I know i had scans with you, James and the girls but, when it's your first grandchild, it feels different!" Jacky said, with a tear in her eye  
"Well that's you're granddaughter, Isla" Jonny replied, smiling as he spoke about his daughter

"Right Jac, I'm happy to discharge you, on the grounds you take it easy and don't get stuck in between anymore fights or pub brawls ok!" The consultant said, walking back into the cubicle after she amended the notes and signed discharge papers,  
"Thank you, and I will be more vigilant and know when to move next time!" Jac replied, bringing herself to her feet as she grabbed her copy of he discharge papers,  
"There won't be a next time! The next time you'll be in hospital is for work!" Jonny replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders,

"Oh, you work in a hospital? That explains all the agitation and protest about being fine!" The doctor said, suddenly understanding Jac's actions,

"Yes I'm a cardiotherasic consultant surgeon and my partner is a transplant co-ordinator, we both work at Holby city hospital" Jac replied, looking at Jonny as she finished,

"Wow, well relax and take it easy!" The doctor said, allowing the group to leave he hospital...

*Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,  
The next chapter is set back in Holby, it's about mo and the rest of t he. Team organising engagement party and baby shower for Jac and Jonny, and to see how Jac is after her unfortunate run in with Graham

Please read and review xxx *


	11. Chapter 11

**Edinburgh Events**  
**Chapter 11**

***Back At Holby***

*** This is set from when Jonny asked Mo whether she was coming to Edinburgh with the rest of the medics, she's planning the baby shower and rushing around to get everyone in on the staff trip, sorry if it's confusing :/***

_(From Two Minds, One Choice)  
"Erm.. sure i'm up for it, as long as I get to organise the baby shower and... hold on a minute, what other surprise? Jonny Mac are you going to propose to her?"Mo asked excitedly down the phone, winking over to Mr T as he stood there bewildered and wondering what she was agreeing to do, knowing that she loved a good wedding, and really any excuse to have a good drink,  
"Maybe, anyway will you ask the others and make sure they agree to come! Say it's for Jac I know they will do anything for her, just don't let on to Bonnie that all this is happening, she's caused enough drama already!" Jonny said, making it clear that everyone except Bonnie must be there.  
"Sure thing Jonny Mac! I'll see you in Scotland buddy! Say Hi to Jac for me!"Mo said as she excitedly put the phone down and got on with planning the baby shower..._

Mo looked over to Mr T with a huge grin on her face, her mind going in to overdrive with different ideas for the baby shower and surprise engagement party that she had just been pit in charge of organising.  
"Mo... What did Jonny ask you to do?" Mr T asked, getting slightly worried as Mo seemed to slip into a world of her own,  
"Oh erm, he's asked me to organise a baby shower and something else... Anywho how do you fancy a trip up to Scotland, we can hire a mini bus and take turns in driving, it'll be a laugh?" Mo answered finally snapping out of her day dream, Mr T looked at her, not sure ,whether she was being serious but went along with it,  
"Sure, I'm up for it!" He replied, as Mo excitedly cuddled him,  
"Right we need to go and gather Elliot, Sacha, Serena, Micheal, Zosia and ask them, I'm sure we can talk good old Guy self in to letting us all have time off for a few days!" Mo said, grabbing her pager and paging them all to meet her and Mr T in the locker room on Darwinin 10 minutes.

10 minutes later, Mo and Mr T were waiting in the lockers room, still coming up sigh ideas about the baby shower, when suddenly a flock of medics came rushing through the door,

"Ahhh, thanks for coming guys, right I'll get on with it... As you all may know, Jac and Jonny have gone to Scotland for a few weeks. Well I had a call off of Jonny mac about half hour ago, asking if we all fancied a trip up to Scotland..." Mo said, before Serena interrupted,  
"Now why would we want to spend seven and a half hours travelling to Scotland, unless there's a valid reason!" Serena pointed out, earning herself a sarcastic look from Mo

"As I was saying, he's asked me organise a baby shower which we will be having up there and your all invited, we are going to hire a mini bus, all we have to do is chip in on gifts and the bus and we are sorted, I'm going to have a word with Mr a Self, which I'm sure he will let us all have the time off, so if you want to come, write your names on this sheet of paper and I'll get the ball rolling!" Mo said, clapping her hands together once she had finished the little speech.  
"When would this trip to Scotland be happening?" Micheal asked, crossing his arms and leaning slightly over to one side,  
"It will be probably be Monday, so 3 days! Is that ok with you?" Mo said, knowing what Micheal could be like, Micheal shook his head, indicating there wasn't a problem,  
"Right with that said then, write all your names down and we shall get the ball rolling!" Mo said, excitedly, as her little plan was slowly coming together.  
Zosia then walked over to Mo,  
"Would you mind if Digby tagged along, he could do with a little holiday!" Zosia said, quietly as her and Arthur were kinda sorta together, but didn't want everyone to know  
"Sure that's fine Zosh! Just pop his name down" Mo said smiling as Zosia wrote bother hers and Arthur's name down on the quite full list.

After the group of consultants, Nurses and surgeons left the room, Mo and Mr T took a look at the list, all 6 of the group had signed their names down on the small piece of paper,  
"Wow, they've all agreed to do it? I can see this trip being an interesting one!" Mr T said, shocked that Mo had managed to persuade the stubborn medics to tag along.  
"Oh it will be my dear, it will be!" Mo said, tapping Mr T on the cheek, as they both left the room.

Mo had just finished examining a patient after they started to experience breathing difficulties, she then placed the patients notes back into the holder at the end of the bed before making her way to the consultants office to get a second opinion off of Elliot,  
As soon as she got to the door, she knocked it once or twice before entering the room, to find Elliot on the phone to the ED, talking about ex employee that were about to return to he hospital, Mo went and sat herself over at Jac's desk, making herself useful, by tidying her desk, as it looked like a bomb site, presuming that Jonny must have done it when he grabbed her IPad that time, Mo sat there listening into the conversation that Elliot was having,  
"Oh yes, I hear you have the lovely Connie beachaump joining the team down there... Uh hm... Yes she's lovely once you get to know her, she's a pleasure to work with..." Elliot said, instantly grabbing Mo's attention when she heard the name, 'Connie Beachaump' she sat there smiling to herself for a moment, until Elliot interrupted her,

"Mo, what was it you needed help with?" He asked, instantly snapping her out of her daydream,  
"Oh erm, Mr Davies, bed 7 has been complaining of chest pains and breathlessness , I've examined him, but wanted a second opinion, I'm thinking pulmonary stenosis?" Mo said, leading the clinical lead out of the office and over to bed 7 so he could examine the patient.

Once he had finished examining the patient, Elliot turned to Mo and confirmed her suspicions,  
"You were right, his left valve sounds very shallow, order a chest x ray and ultrasound to confirm!" Elliot said, before walking off to the nurses station.  
"Elliot could I ask you something? You know Connie, was her and Jac close, you know when she worked here?" Mo asked, leaning against the glass shelf as Elliot looked on the computer,  
"Yes, they were quite close to each other, Connie was like Jac's mentor, when she worked on Keller, why do you ask Mo?" Elliot asked, looking up at her before looking back at the computer screen,  
"Because, I was gonna ask her to come to the Baby shower, Jac would love that and it would be a lovely surprise for her!" Mo explained, as Elliot stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at her,  
"You know what Mo, that is a fantastic idea, I'm sure I could pull a few strings to persuade her to come along!" Elliot said, before walking back upto his office,  
"Thanks prof!" Mo said, smiling to herself, before she went to the locker room, get her stuff and go home for the night.

**The next morning,**

Mo had just arrived back at the hospital with Mr T, for their 10 hour shift, she quickly popped into the coffee shop, grabbing three coffee's, for her, Mr T and Elliot, before they made their way upstairs to start the shift.

Once in the lift, Mo started talking about the baby shower, the things that she had planned and he things that she had already booked  
"I think we may be sorted for the baby shower you know, I have a friend in Edinburgh that's doing catering, I've ordered all the decorations, I'm making a basket up for the little girl, which reminds me i need to go asda or tesco when we finish and get the stuff, everything is sorted!" Mo explained, excitedly as she rambled on to Mr T who was as equally excited as her,  
"Hold on did you book the mini bus and the hotel last night as well?" Mr T asked, as he stopped over Mo's last night to sort out the little trip with her,

"Of course I did, they were one of the first things I booked, courtesy of Holby City General, it seems our guy self feels like we all need a holiday and thought it was a great idea for us to go together, to boost staff morale!" Mo said, making a posh voice as she impersonated their boss. The lift then reached the floor that they both needed, so they both walked out and walked over to the locker room.

5 minutes later they both walked out of the locker room, Mo dressed in her navy blue scrubs and Mr T in his black scrubs, as they were both due in theatre together in 10 minutes, working on a pregnant lady with a heart defect.

"Ready for the first operation of the day!" Mo said, bumping into Mr at slightly,  
"As I've ever been, MoT incorporated here we come!" Mr T said as they both walked down to Darwin theatre one for the 4 hour op.

**4 and a half hours later...**

Mo, Elliot and Mr T had just walked back on to the wars, after the lengthy procedure,, all making their way over to the nurses station, where they clumped themselves down and let out a huge sigh as they all hit the chairs.  
"Prof, did you manage to get hold of Connie? Is she able to come to Scotland?" Mo asked as she turned to face the relieved looking surgeon,  
"Yes I did and she said she wouldn't miss it for the world, but she's going to drive herself up there something about Grace visiting family up in Scotland as well?" Elliot said, smiling.  
"Great that's fantastic news...Gosh is that the time, 12.45 already, what a way to spend your day, in theatre ah" Mo said, leaning back in her chair, as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked her Facebook and Twitter, moments later her phone froze, mo just assumed its was because she dropped her phone not so long back! but her screen then filled up with Jonny's name and number, ,  
"Ohh it's Jonny mac, I bet it's him complaining about Jac moaning!" Mo said, as she pressed the accept button and put it to her ear,

"Hello Jonny Mac, how's ya holiday going?"

"Hi Mo, not very well actually, are you near Elliot at all?"

"Yeah he's sat next to me in the office, hold on i'll put you on loud speaker... there we go, what's happened?"

"Well Jac's being taken to hospital, she's been attacked... by my dad as she came out of the toilets... they say the baby is fine, but she's complaining of back pains and head pains, I need you guys to come up here now instead of tomorrow!" Jonny said, as he heard Mo and Elliot gasp in the background,

"Jonathon is she ok? Did she lose consciousness? Hows the baby? You know Jac!" Elliot said, sounding concerned for the pregnant consultant,

"She's off to hospital now, I've gotta go, let the other know, we need you now!" Jonny said, before putting the phone down and following the paramedics and his mother out of the door and too the ambulance,

Once she was off the phone, the trio sat there in complete shock, not knowing how Jac was in person was tearing them apart and the fact that they were seven and a half hours away from her made them worry all the more...

**Hi I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, the next chapter will be Jac and Jonny again**

**Please read and review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edinburgh Events**  
**Chapter 12**

_Carried on from chapter 10_

_..."Oh, you work in a hospital? That explains all the agitation and protest about being fine!" The doctor said, suddenly understanding Jac's actions,  
"Yes I'm a cardiotherasic consultant surgeon and my partner is a transplant co-ordinator, we both work at Holby city hospital" Jac replied, looking at Jonny as she finished,  
"Wow, well relax and take it easy!" The doctor said, allowing the group to leave he hospital..._

20 minutes later, Jonny, Jac and Jacky had pulled up in the hotel car park, Jonny parked the car close to the front entrance so Jac didn't have to walk so far, because despite her saying that she's fine and not in pain, Jonny knew this wasn't the case, he could see right through her lies and knew that she was in agony. Jonny and Jacky then jumped out of the car I to the icy air, the snow was beginning to flicker down from the sky, leaving a thin layer of White wherever it landed, Jonny immediately ran around to the passenger side of the car, and helped Jac out of the car, wrapping his arms around her waist as soon as she was in the standing position, surprisingly Jac allowed Jonny to help her and didn't once try to fight him off. Jacky shut the door behind them and took the keys off of Jonny so she could lock the car, before joining them in the foyer of the warm hotel.

Once inside, Jacky had managed to catch up with them and they all walked over to the reception desk, Jonny then turned to face his mum, still holding onto Jac for support  
"Did you want to join up with us or get your own room, I'm sure they could squeeze another bed in ours" Jonny said, looking at Jac, who was thinking about how they could fit the bed in.  
"No no I'll get my own room, near yours and Jac's I don't want to invade your space, anyway I need to call James and the Girls" Jacky said, as she picked her phone out of her pocket and rubbed her fingers over the screen.  
"Ok, if your sure..." Jonny said, as the receptionist walked over to help the group,

"Hello, how can I help you?" The smart looking women said, holding her hands in front of her, waiting for their reply,  
"... Hello, can we have an extra room, preferably next to mines and my partners, ours is 436" Jonny asked, before looking over to Jac and his mum and smiling,  
"Of course sir, I will just check for an available room..." The women said, instantly looking at her computer at the room plan and availability.  
As she checked the computer, there was an eerie moment of silence as they waited for the verdict,  
"We have one room available on that floor, it's number 440, is that ok for you sir?" The receptionist asked, taking it in turns to look at each of the people standing in front of her,  
"Yes that will be perfect thank you, the room will be under the name of Mrs Jacky Maconie" Jonny finished, as the women keyed In all the information that she needed and passed them the room key,  
"Thank you very much" They all said in unison before walking away towards the lift as they headed towards their room,

As they all reached the 3rd floor of the large hotel, Jonny and Jac walked hand in hand down the corridor as Jacky walked some distance behind them, watching them closely as strode down the narrow looking hallway together, she couldn't help but think that they would both be better without her and the drama that is her family, Jac and Jonny had only been in Edinburgh for a day and his father had already kicked off and assaulted his sons pregnant girlfriend, they both didn't need the stress and worry especially as they were about to become first time parents in the matter of weeks, she knew that this was probably her last opportunity to make amends with her son, her baby boy,was history about to repeat itself, was Jacky about to let her head win over her heart.

As they walked in front of Jacky, Jac and Jonny started talking about what the future held now that Jacky was back in Jonny's life and Jac's life,

"I'm so proud of you, you know that don't you?" Jac said, as she got closer to Jonny, squeezing his hand as she spoke, Jonny turned to look at Jac a smile emerging slowly on his face ,

"I'm proud of you too honey, and I can't wait to be a little family, me, you, Isla and her grandma" Jonny said, before kissing Jac on the forehead as they walked slowly down the corridor,

"I mean it, it must have been a really tough decision to make, to allow your mother back into your life! I've done that before and I know how it feels!" Jac said, looking at the floor as she let out a little of her past, Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulders, pulling her closer to him,

"Jac listen, you deserve better than that poor excuse of a person, who calls herself your mum! You have me, Isla and my mum now and not forgetting our friend and colleagues back at Holby! And it was a decision I had to make for myself, for all of us!" Jonny explained, looking at Jac before continuing their walk.

After what seemed like hours of walking around, they all approached the end of the corridor where there rooms where located, Jonny

"After you ladies..." Jonny say, ushering his mum and Jac into the large room, Jac waddled in, instantly flinging herself down on the bed and letting out a loud and prolonged sigh, Jacky stood tall in the doorway, frozen as she stared emptily into the room,

"I- I think I'll just go to my room, leave you guys to it and that..." Jacky said, as she turned around to walk a few metres down the corridor, Jonny grabbed her gently by the arm, stopping her in her tracks,

"Mum... Come in I want to catch up with you, we want to get to know you..." Jonny said, as jacky turned around, looking deeply into her sons eyes as she saw the desperation in his eyes, she took her time to answer, thinking about the many things that they could talk about, imagining how things would be now if she and Graham had loved Jonny like they loved heir other children, if they had supported Jonny when he needed them the most,

"O ok maybe for a little while..." Jacky finally replied, edging slowly towards the doorway before Jonny placed his hand on his mothers back guiding her in to the spacious room closing the door behind them and making their way over to the bedroom area.

By this point Jac was sprawled out on the bed, her bump standing tall as she sunk into the soft bedding,

"You comfy there sweetheart?" Jonny asked, laughing slightly as he sat next to her on the bed holding his hand out to pull her up to the sitting position as jacky sat herself down on the small chair in the corner of the room.

"I was pretty comfy yes, we should defiantly invest in one of these when we move In together!" Jac said, wriggling about so she could get comfy on the end of the bed...

**Hi sorry it's taken me ages to update any of my fan fics, work has been hectic, last weekend I was rushing around to different hospitals I just haven't found the time,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I'm gonna try and update again tonight or in the week if I can**

**Please read and review xx**


End file.
